Holy hulkin' neighbour, Batman!
by Moiself
Summary: Brock gets a little more than he bargained for when he meets the new neighbour. Brolins, first meetings, developing relationship. Pipin Hot Joe series pt 5


Glancing out his bedroom window, Brock noticed the security lights flicking on in his neighbour's back yard. Good, the new people must be home at last. This was as good a time as any to return the mail that had been delivered to him by mistake.

He jogged down the stairs and grabbing the small pile of letters that had arrived over the past couple of days since the Albertsons had moved out, quickly headed through his door, down his short driveway and rounded the high hedge that separated the two properties. A tiny smile crept onto Brock's face as he set off the chattering skeleton propped against the tree at the bottom of his lawn. The neighbourhood kids would love that when they came trick or treating later.

A few strides brought him to the disappointingly undecorated and slightly ajar front door. Reaching out, he pressed the doorbell, hearing the chimes inside the house and hearing the yappy barking of a dog in reply. As he bounced on the porch to keep warm, deeply regretting not grabbing a sweater before he dashed out to bring the mail, Brock heard a frenzied pitter patter of doggy feet sounding like it was getting closer to the door.

His suspicions were confirmed when a tiny fuzzy yorkie head wriggled through the gap and bounded over to him, snarling and growling somewhere in the vicinity of his ankles. He took a step back to get away from the ferocious little… _Robin_? The little dog was dressed in a Robin costume, right down to the cape and eyemask. The little dog was also getting closer, forcing Brock take another step back, and another, and yet another until he felt his back collide with the slim tree in the middle of the yard.

Which suddenly flooded with light as a cowl-less Batman wrenched the door fully open and with a shout of "Kevin! No!" bounded across the yard.

He scooped up his instantly quieted sidekick and brought him up to eye level.

"Kevin, little buddy, I thought we talked about this…"

Strolling over to the doorway, he set him down inside and pulled the door closed to stop any further escapes before turning back to Brock.

"I am so sorry about that, he's a little antsy being in a new place and all and he got away from me there when I got my costume all tangled."

Batman twisted on the spot, showing Brock how twisted up he had gotten, offering him at the same time a glimpse of delightfully perky, spandex clad ass. He stepped away from the tree and thrust the handful of envelopes towards his neighbour.

"I have your mail."

Batman cast an appraising eye over Brock's extremely well muscled frame, and with a touch that lingered a little too long, reached out for the letters. Under the pretence of scanning them, he looked up at Brock through dark lashes and smiled.

"Thanks, neighbour."

"Name's Brock."i

Batman extended his hand, clasping Brock's in greeting.

"I'm Seth, and you've met Kevin back there."

Seth's face was the picture of innocence as he ran his hand up Brock's arm to his bicep and gave it a squeeze.

"That's the best muscle suit I've seen in a long time. Very realistic."

Cheeks flushing slightly, Brock flexed his muscles, watching the delight dance across Seth's face.

"That's no suit, baby, that's all me."

The tiny whimper that slipped from Seth's lips was incredibly gratifying.

"How would you like to come to a costume party with me and Kevin? My buddy Roman is hosting it at his new bar in town, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I brought a…friend?"

"What about the trick or treaters? I have candy to give out…"

"We could give out the candy first and then go…I mean…I could help you…if you like."

"I think I would like that."

"Awesome! Let me go grab my cowl and my trusty sidekick and then I'm all yours!"

It wouldn't be too long before they discovered just how true the last part of Seth's statement was.

* * *

 _ **This first chapter was written as an entry for the wrassleslashlibrary Halloween prompt contest using the prompt 'Dog chased me up a tree when I tried to knock on the door.'**_

 ** _It seemed like a perfect meetcute for the Seth & Brock who make a cameo in Christmas Cupid. _**

**_Stick with this one for a few more snapshots of their path to that appearance._**


End file.
